


Pokemon: The Oronian Adventures

by Hal_Senpxi



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Adventure, Adventure & Romance, Drama, Drama & Romance, Eventual Romance, F/M, Gen, Implied Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-27
Updated: 2018-06-27
Packaged: 2019-05-29 12:57:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15073634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hal_Senpxi/pseuds/Hal_Senpxi
Summary: Colt Manning, a sixteen year-old boy living in Fusair Town, has never been given the chance to go on his own adventure. After he finds a stray Growlithe in a alley, he knew it was a sign. Now, follow his story as he explores the region of Oron and strives towards his goal of becoming the strongest Pokemon trainer.





	Pokemon: The Oronian Adventures

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! This is Hal. I originally posted this fic on FF.net, but I've decided to start cross-posting. This story is updated every other Wednesday. I hope you enjoy!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Colt takes his first steps breaking through the first obstacle he faces while he trying to begin his journey.

It was two-hundred years ago when colonists came to the uninhabited continent in between Sinnoh and Johto.

The leader of the colonist group was Oberon Reyes. He, with the help of his fellow colonists, set up a new region. The region was named Oron.

They built towns, cities, towers, shrines, and roads.There was a large fortress in the heart of the region, Caveria City. This fortress belonged to the elected king.

Who was this king? Well, it was none other than the great Oberon Reyes himself.

Years went by and more people started immigrating, seaports were made, an elite four council was set, Pokemon gyms were being built. 

Eventually, King Reyes, after having three daughters was finally given a son. An official heir to the throne.

This son who was named Darius, loved Pokemon dearly and set out on a Pokemon adventure. His starter Pokemon, given to him by his father, was a Pawniard. 

Together, Darius and Pawniard set out on their journey. The two conquered gyms, and when Pawniard evolved they took on the Elite Four.

Frustrated by his defeat, Darius went back home and began to put away childish dreams of wanting to become the best Pokemon trainer and instead focused on what would be good for the region he'd rule.

By the time Darius had become of age, he took the throne. After a few months of monarchy, he noticed that the Elite Four were making serious decisions without his input. 

Taken aback by this, Darius put his foot down and passed a law that stated no decision shall be made legal without the final acceptance of the king.

This sparked controversy throughout Oron, but eventually the region settled with the change.

Darius got married to a wealthy woman who lived in Orditon City, and had three sons.

It became a tradition that the every son in the Reyes family should go out on an adventure to take on the Elite Four with their partner, but none succeeded. 

The youngest son, who adored battling petitioned to his father to set up an event, commemorating the founding of Oron, in all of the big cities. 

This event was called The Founding Competition, a battling competition between trainers. The winners of each city would go to a regional battle in the castle. The winner gets a trophy and then does a speech before they get taken back to the city they started at.

“And this marks the end of the Early Region Era, which ended one-hundred years ago,” the man on the television screen explained as he finished up his lesson. “Come back tomorrow for the next lesson in Oron History."

The screen cut to black and left the sixteen year-old Colt Manning sitting alone in his room. The boy casually bit his lip and cast a gaze outside his window.

In the distance there were forests, paths, and the usual flying Pokemon. 

_ Oh, I know you want to explore _ , he sneered to himself.  _ But your mommy won’t let you. _

With this thought on his mind, Colt got himself out of his bed and got dressed. He needed to do something to push the negative thoughts to the back of his mind.

His attire consisted of light brown cargo pants, a white t-shirt, an orange jacket, tennis-shoes, and to top it all off a pokeball necklace. 

Colt’s brown hair sat in the quiff hairstyle, combed up just right to where it lifts, and adds a bit of volume to his hair.

He left his room and headed downstairs, where his mother was sitting at the dining table, reading a book.

She must have heard coming downstairs because she turned around to greet him. “Oh, Colt. You're up earl-” Her voice came to an abrupt stop. “What are you wearing?”

The boy awkwardly glanced down at his clothes.”Uh, they're just clothes, Mom. What's the problem?”

“The clothes are! Where'd you get them from because I certainly wouldn't buy them!” His mother exclaimed, lifting her hands up in exaggeration.

“I got them at the new clothing store down the street.” He began, frustrated by his mother's exaggeration. “I thought they looked cool. It's no big deal. “

Taking a deep breath to calm herself, Emilia Manning looked at her son. “Sweetie, I'm sorry for yelling, but with those clothes on you look like you're trying to leave to become a trainer.”

_ It's not like you'd let me _ , he thought bitterly.

“I know Mom, but they're just clothes. I'm not going to leave.”

His mother sighed in relief. “Oh good. Okay then, dear. Run along now.”

With those words of dismissal, Colt turned and left the house. The smell of outside filled his nostrils, trees, dirt, and the sensuous smell of oran berry pie. 

He shoved his hands into his jacket pockets and strolled down the dirt path that led to town.

  * ••



Colt arrived at Fusair Town. It wasn't big, nor was it medium. It was small and was barely a dot on the map. There were no gyms, no Pokemon labs, just houses and stores. 

He often found himself walking around aimlessly with nowhere to go.

Today, Colt thought he'd just be walking around, until he heard a loud yip coming from an alley. He knew something was wrong and went to find the source of the noise. It sounded like a dog of some sort.

The yipping turned into pained barking and upon hearing the transition, Colt bursted out into a sprint. There was a Pokemon in distress and he needed to help it!

He turned a corner, and there in front of him laid a Growlithe writhing in pain. Instantly, he knelt down and checking the Pokemon’s body for wounds. On the small puppy’s shoulder was a large slice, this slice was accompanied by blood-stained orange fur.

Colt picked up the Growlithe, secured it safely in his arms before he dashed off to get help. He knew there was a Pokemon Center down the street but it'd take him a while to even get there. 

“It's okay, boy.” Colt softly murmured into the puppy’s ear to soothe it. “Just a bit longer and you'll be all better.”

When the boy arrived at the Pokemon Center, but he stopped so abruptly that Newton’s Law of Inertia made him stumble.

Colt busted through the doors and hurriedly made his way towards Nurse Joy’s counter. His voice was filled with urgency as he began, “Please help this Pokemon!”

Nurse Joy looked at the Growlithe and widened her eyes in horror. “Chansey, get me a stretcher!” 

It took barely a second for her to recover from the shock before the Growlithe was being whisked away into the emergency room.

Colt noticed the eyes of a few trainers who were tending to their Pokemon look up to greet him.  _ Great job, dumbass _ . He thought to himself while he plopped down on a chair across from the emergency room.

The light was flashing red every other second like a metronome and it seemed to be going on forever until it finally turned green.

Upon seeing the new color, Colt lifted himself out of his seat to greet Nurse Joy.

“Growlithe was severely wounded in his shoulder, but he'll recover.” The woman started, her expression far from pleased. “So, care to explain how that poor Pokemon got that cut?”

Colt was taken aback by her words, but nonetheless he still told her what he knew.  “I have no idea. I was just walking down the street and minding my own business when I heard Growlithe barking.”

Nurse Joy’s expression lightened in relief, she was glad to know that someone his age wouldn't abuse a Pokemon. 

“And when I found him, I immediately thought to take him here.”

“You're saying he doesn't have a trainer?” The pink-haired woman asked.

Colt nodded. “Yeah, no one was around when I found him.”

The nurse's light frown morphed into a smile. “Well, that settles that! Do you have any other Pokemon that need healing?”

The teenager awkwardly glanced down at his empty belt. “I don't have any Pokemon. I'm not a trainer.”

“I see that look in your eye, young man.” Nurse Joy began. “You want a Pokemon don't you?”

Colt slowly nodded. “Yeah..”

“Then how about you become Growlithe’s trainer?” She suggested with a slight shrug. 

The opportunity of becoming a trainer was dangling right in front of him. All he had to do was say yes and he'd finally take the first step towards his dream.

“I'll…” Colt began hesitantly. “I'll do it! I'll be Growlithe’s trainer.”

Nurse Joy gave a small clap of her hand in excitement. “Great! He should be waking up right about now and I don't want to keep you two apart for too long.”

Chansey came out with Growlithe who was standing on the stretcher. His puffy, short tail wiggling back and forth.

Nurse Joy was beginning to walk away when Colt spoke up. “I don't have any pokeba-” His sentence was cut-off as the nurse tossed an empty pokeball at him. “Nevermind.”

Colt brought his hazel gaze to meet Growlithe’s. “Well, buddy. Do you want to be my first Pokemon?”

Growlithe barked in response and matched Colt’s gaze as the boy brought the pokeball in front of the puppy’s snout.

Growlithe moved forward and touched his nose against the button and quickly transferred into the ball. After three shakes there was one single and satisfying click.

Colt looked at the gleaming red pokeball in his hand before throwing the ball, which in turn released Growlithe from the ball.

The puppy Pokemon playfully growled as he greeted Colt.

“Well, look who's trying to be the Alpha.” The teenager then had a revelation. “Alpha! You're name will be Alpha.”

Alpha barked in response.

“Well, Alpha.” Colt said, relishing the name. “Let's go home.” 

Saying the word home reminded him of someone who was at home. His mother. 

Colt's face went pale as he exited the building with Growlithe proudly following behind him with a head held high.

  * _••_



“No! No! No!” Emilia began madly as she approached her son and the Pokemon behind him. “I won't allow it. You will not be this Pokemon’s trainer.”

This was the reaction Colt had been expecting and this time he was going to argue back. “You don't get to decide what I do and don't do. I'm my own person!”

“I know what's best for you, Colt!” She started before her sentence was brought to a stop at her son's next words.

“No you don't! You just don't want me to walk out and leave you like Dad did!” Colt’s chest was heaving. He's never yelled that loud before.

Emilia clasped both of her hand over mouth and slowly crumpled to the ground in a barrage of tears.

Colt coolly looked down at his mother. “I'm leaving and you can't stop me.” 

He took a random black parcel from off the coat rack before he walked out of the house with Alpha.

_ My real life starts today. _


End file.
